


need in the night

by scat_hotel_kaulitz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarassment, Humiliation, M/M, Need, Summer Camp, Wetting, backhand slap, botTom, locked door, needy Tom, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scat_hotel_kaulitz/pseuds/scat_hotel_kaulitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom likes summer camp but he doesn't like the nighttime locking door times as he finds out tonight. What he doesn't expect to find out is for Bill to abuse this situation and  take the piss</p>
            </blockquote>





	need in the night

Tom woke up with a start in the middle of the night, his hand immediately snaking down to his dick to squeeze at it. He had to pee, it wasn't a simple thing either, his bladder was rock hard and he could feel the sweat on his skin, the cold shivers running down his legs with each pulse of need. He kept his hand wrapped firmly around his dick and sat up. Beside him in the other bed, he could see his roommate Bill's form beneath his covers. It seemed like he was sleeping but Tom wasn't sure.

He jiggled his leg a few times to calm the pulsing of his bladder and shuffled to the edge of the bed. It was really full. Much fuller than he had anticipated. Tom moaned and clambered off the bed edge, his toes curling into the carpet. He heard a noise from Bill's bed and gasped, his hand getting tighter around his dick as a hint of pee stung the tip in surprise.

"Hm.." Bill murmured. Tom gulped and took a few shuffled, ginger steps towards the door. The carpet fibres felt so defined against his feet and his growing need made everything seem heightened.  
Tom got to their room door and clasped the handle, just as Bill made another noise.

"Tom..?" He then spoke up. Tom stiffened and tugged slightly on the handle, trying to quietly open the door before Bill sat up and saw him.  
"Tom?" Bill repeated when his room buddy didn't answer him.

Tom groaned as a wave of need rushed through his lower regions and he had to tighten his grip and twist his legs together. "Yeah?"

"You're awake?" Bill sat up now. In the half-lit room, their eyes met.

"Yeah... I... Need to pee." Tom lowered his head, awkwardly shifting his weight as the urge got stronger. He tugged on the handle. The door didn't open.

"You know they lock the doors... Don't you remember?" Bill said so soft, jolting Tom even more than the stuck door handle had.

Tom stifled a moan and crossed his legs the other way. "Ugh..." He tugged the handle again, only seeming to remember now that the camp leaders locked it every night. "I don't think I can wait..." Until what? Morning? He was internally panicking as he gripped himself tighter as that need surged forward again.  
Bill scratched his head, staring at him with a firm gaze. "How bad do you need it?" His tongue traced over his plump lower lip, deliciously slow.

Tom bit his lip and sighed and shifted his legs. "I'm going to wet myself soon..." He admitted sheepishly, stepping away from the door and pacing anxiously over to his bed. He stopped halfway however by the wall and doubled over with his hands buried in his crotch.

"Sure... you won't. Come here." Bill assured, holding his hand up to beckon him over with a curling finger. His throat bobbed as he watched Tom school himself back into a standing position and meet his gaze once more.

"But... I will!" He slouched back onto the wall and Bill shook his head.

"Get over here."

"Why?" His tone was hurt and taken aback. What could Bill possibly want him over there on his bed for? He knew if he went on that bed he would make a mess...  
Bill's eyes narrowed and he scranbled out of his covers, crawled on top of them and sat down in the bed middle, waving a hand over. "I want you to come here."

The dreadlocked teen sighed. For a moment he couldn't move and just stood there, dragging his hips from one side to the other pressed up against the door and twisting his legs together. His need was far worse now so even responding to conversation and walking were difficult... the nagging urge down there was so constant and his bladder was so full. Aching and hard, holding back a flood with just his hand around his dick. His eyes flicked up to encounter Bill drilling him with a firm, wide-eyed gaze cutting right in him.  
He could barely respond to Bill as his whole mind focussed on this one, horrible neediness that was swirling around deep in him, throbbing and pulsing. Just the weight of it in him made his mind swim and his heart pick up in speed. 

He finally shuffled over and sank down onto Bill's bed and rocked backwards and forwards on there, just trying to hold himself and keep from peeing.

Bill slowly gripped Tom's arm and tugged which caused him to sway backwards a little. Sweat trickled down Tom's temple.  
"Don't..." he pleaded with a sobbing moan at Bill.

"Just turn around." Bill's soft voice encouraged.

"Bill no." Tom's tone got low and desperate as his rigid body resisted to move. The young teen was getting close to breaking point now he could feel it. "Can't... move or I'm gonna..."

He heard Bill sigh and then the other boy was clambering over his bed cover to scoot closer to Tom. They were sitting with their legs touching, Bill's closeness making Tom's already stiff body jerk harder still. The need in him nagged with a fire as he fidgeted his whole body.

"Just relax." Bill simply stated, his tone was impish. Tom saw his looming, smiling and beautiful face tip towards his own, those plush lips parting.  
"Bill!" Tom shrieked in a whispering tone but Bill's open mouth collided suddenly with his trembling lips. Tom's body started twisting away immediately. Just a second of Bill's distracting lips made him lose a spurt in his pyjama trousers. Bill didn't pay that any mind in fact he climbed atop Tom's legs to straddle them and his neat, heated tongue prodded at Tom's lips.  
The dreadlocked teen yelped in the kiss -- yelped on Bill's lips, shuddering wildly beneath him and squirming desperately. He couldn't take this and Bill was seemingly very heavy on top of him or maybe Tom was too weakened and occupied by his burning need to make his muscles push the boy off. His fingers reached and curled in Bill's tshirt, he tugged him away and pushed at his shoulder. Bill looked surprised as he leaned back, detaching the kiss.

"Bill, please" Tom desperately cried the moment Bill's lips were off his. His panicked gaze met Bill's calm one then he couldn't seem to stop his eyes darting around as he wiggled under Bill.

"Please what? What do you want me to do?" His sweet voice questioned, making a swirl of need pulse in Tom again as he realised. The dreadlocked boy swallowed knowing he had no answer whatsoever to that. What could Bill do? Nothing was the answer. Tom had no choice but to just _wet_ himself... He knew they didn't have anything in their room which could be used as relief. They weren't allowed to even bring up bottles from downstairs at breakfast. His eyes widened a little as he peered at Bill, swallowing. 

Bill sighed and pushed Tom's chest, the sudden motion actually succeeding in making Tom fall back onto the springy sheets and at the same time, lose more piss. "Biiiill!" His gasp was long as the pee hissed out for a few seconds making him writhe desperately and buck his hips under Bill. His eyes blinked and he tried valiantly to halt the spreading piss but it managed to keep coming for a good five seconds.

"Nononono..." Tom struggled and twisted on the bed desperately at the same time as smacking at Bill with his hands to _get the fuck off_. "Bill get off please!" Tom yelled.

"Shut... _up_." Bill hissed, his dainty, manicured fingers flying back all of a sudden and giving Tom a rather firm backhand slap on the shoulder making him cry out and spurt once again. Then his fingers dragged down Tom's chest, skirting even over the shape of his nipple. Tom whined when it trailed, fingers splayed, over Tom's belly, the rise from his full bladder protruded. It looked painfully engorged to Bill; he danced fingers over it.  
"No! Don't!" Tom shouted and looked wildly up at him, trying to push Bill away but Bill barely felt it. Another dance of his fingers over the hard shape made Tom rut under him. His heel pushed down making Tom scream. "Please! No! Why are you doing this?!?"

"Let it go." Bill's eyebrows turned down in what seemed like disgust as he saw how hard Tom next resisted the pressure and danced beneath Bill and his grinding in hand.

"No!" Tom's whole body was shiny with sweat and his face was tight as he carried on resisting. His head tilted back, stretching his neck and tendons in a way that made Bill want to suck his skin there. So he did, wordless folded over on top of Tom and connected his wet lips to the heated skin.   
Tom groaned, that motion robbing him of speech while his body trembled and the efforts he had used to hold back the flood minutes ago came slipping away as his bladder released again. To Tom's horror, the teen atop him started to shift up closer on him and grind his dick down on Tom's pjyama-sheathed but soaked dick, just making him leak more. Bill didn't seem to care he was getting wet well, actually he loved it.

"Bill..." Tom attempted to hold back one last futile time. But in the end his lips parted and he breathed ragged beneath the other boy as he couldn't hold on any longer and he finally started peeing. His piss started jetting out fast. He groaned between harsh breaths as his body started relieving finally after so long of holding. His pee gushing out felt like a humiliating but satisfying orgasm all at once but that feeling of sheer bliss made him forget Bill was staring down at him. That the piss was seeping through his clothing and getting on Bill's. That Bill could see it all. His pee sprayed out even faster making him pant. It hissed wherever it sprayed his pants and Bill's and quickly streaked them almost black, coming out faster and harder than Tom's moans.

Bill shifted off Tom's lap which he barely noticed, still concentrated on relieving himself, and sank down on the carpet between Tom's legs. Tom didn't register that until Bill had tugged his pyjama trousers down and grabbed his still voiding cock. The stream was waning somewhat but Tom's eyes flew open in shock.

"What, what are you-..."

His words trailed into air next as Bill's lips wrapped around his dick just like that. And he drank Tom's piss that was coming out. Tom tried to stop it in horror but it was a useless effort and Bill was _sucking_ now. Sucking straight from him. Tom's mind was screaming no and making him want to melt into the sheets and disappear. Yet his eyelids slipped closed, that seemingly practiced mouth squeezing just perfectly around Tom's dick as he emptied into his mouth. Tom made a defeated, mortified yet pleasured all at once sound and simply decided to lay there with the final contents of his bladder spilling straight into Bill's mouth. And Bill sucking it down greedily.  
His whole body calmed in what seemed like an ethereal wave as he finally finished voiding in Bill's fucking _mouth_ he still couldn't get over why and how someone would do that... Why someone would want that. He didn't like that it made him get hard. Bill's mouth was still encircling his dick and he was drawing his hot mouth up and down Tom's half-hard length now. Precum leaked out in soft pulses on Bill's tongue and Bill just as eagerly as he had taken his piss, swallowed it fast. 

It felt good but Tom wanted to make him get off and leave him alone. He felt embarassed and stupid for doing this all over himself... peeing himself. all over the bed sheets, _Bill's bed sheets, fuck_. Even all over Bill's trousers he'd had to leave his stains... it made him feel suddenly like he wanted to cry.  
With a sudden disgust and self-shame, the dreadlocked boy pushed Bill away and sniffed, "Get off!" He whispered sounding panicked and breathless. He wanted to die.

The boy below him jerked back in surprise, his lips slipping from Tom's cock and his tongue darting over them to lick away precum. "Why?" His scratchy, irritated tone made Tom shivered and curl up. His body shook with a sob as the humiliation suddenly hit him like bricks. 

Bill's mouth fell open seeing that. "Tom! Don't cry on me... What's the matter?" Bill hastily got up on the semi-soaked bed and covered Tom's body with his own, cradling his shaking form and rubbing his back.

"Get off me! I just... It was an accident!" Tom yelled into the bed sheets, his elbow flung back making Bill grunt from the impact where it hit him in the neck. If only Tom knew how much it angered Bill for his roomate to hit him.

Bill wrestled to grab both of Tom's wrists and jerk them backwards, pinning them under his body making Tom cry out. "Everyone has accidents. There's nothing to cry about." His calm, ocean-wave quality voice soothed right into Tom's ear. "I liked that."  
Tom shivered and tried to roll away and shove Bill off with his shoulders.

"Okay then you can leave me alone now!" His muffled voice screamed into the sheets. "I'm done... I... I want to sleep. Get off me..."

"No. I don't want to." Bill's hand cupped the back of Tom's neck and squeezed a little when he pulled Tom back.

"What do you want, then?!?" His head turned sideways on the sheets and desperate breaths gushed on his lips. Bill was silent for a long time, just breathing on Tom's collarbone. That motion seemed to wash a strong yet sickly sweet wave of fatigue over Tom making his eyes close and his mind get hazy so much that he didn't think about the fact his question was going unanswered.

Bill's legs tangled with Tom's when he shifted on him to get comfortable and he kissed his cheek and stroked in hairs at the nape of Tom's neck with his fingers. He didn't answer him and just held him there until they both fell asleep... in the wetness on the bed that was warm from their entangled, connected bodies.


End file.
